<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Archer, Bell Ringer by CakeAndCrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391169">My Archer, Bell Ringer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows'>CakeAndCrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poetry, Symbolic Violence, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Archer, Bell Ringer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoot me with this distance. <br/>I’m telling you, it’s what I want; for you to put me out.<br/>You can take this shot and I won’t watch.<br/>Lay the words into my ribs. <br/>There’s so much beauty in this desire</p><p>except the sight of me crumpling to the earth,<br/>my black waters seeping up around.<br/>That’s a sight I never want you to see.<br/>Just like everything about me.<br/>As much as I want you to kill me with your lips,<br/>I’m not selfish enough to say it yet,</p><p>just selfish enough to want you for my own.<br/>It’s a love that’s only as soothing as biting down on a bullet.<br/>It’s a baluster holding up a bell in my body<br/>and it tolls and rocks my core every time I hear you.<br/>I want to riddle the bell with holes. I want to warp the voice of the metal.<br/>Let me lie on my back and feel the sound all around me.<br/>More than that<br/>I want you to never hear it, and I want you to never step inside to find me there,<br/>prostrate and lost in the echoes of what you won’t give me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>